1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical apparatus configured to prevent dirt arising as a result of a dissection operation of a treatment device from blocking light emitted from a light emitting face to a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in laparoscopic surgery, avoiding intraoperative bleeding is a basic user need.
Thus, if a blood vessel can be visually recognized, surgery will become more safe and simplified.
Devices having a function of sensing a blood vessel with laser or other light have been previously disclosed.
For example, WO2013/134411 discloses a device having a function of sensing a blood vessel with laser or other light. In particular, WO2013/134411 describes that the device includes a laser Doppler velocimeter, produces an alarm signal when a blood vessel having a diameter greater than a threshold is detected, and produces an alarm display, an LED at a distal end of the device can illuminate, blink and change color, and an energy applicator is stopped based on a sensing value (an off control of an on/off control is performed).
When a treatment device applies energy to a subject to perform dissection or other treatment, a fat tissue irradiated with the energy may evaporate to produce smoke or mist, or body fluid (blood, for example) may be scattered. If the substance arising from the subject (mist, smoke, body fluid (blood, for example) or the like) is deposited on a laser light emitting face, the power of the emitted laser decreases. Return light (reflection light) from the object is also attenuated by the mist or the like, and a sufficient amount of light may be unable to be detected. Thus, if a substance is deposited on the laser light emitting face, a problem arises that the sensitivity of detection of a blood vessel decreases.
As a technique to address such a problem, there is known a technique of removing a substance deposited on a distal end portion of an endoscope by feeding a liquid such as water.
In addition, there has been proposed a technique of removing a substance deposited on a distal end portion of an endoscope by rotating a wiper member disposed on the distal end portion of the endoscope.
Besides, it is common practice to remove an endoscope from inside a body cavity or lumen and wash a distal end portion of the endoscope with hot water or the like or wipes the distal end portion with gauze or the like.